Women and Infants Transmission Study (WITS), the purpose of which is to begin to understand how often HIV is passed on to children of risk mothers; to make early diagnosis; to understand how children with HIV infection grow and develop; and to allow early intervention as therapies become available. A number of findings over a broad spectrum of disciplines has begun to emerge from the WITS study. The preliminary findings are interesting and may possibly be useful for counseling pregnant women.